Episode 382 (10th August 1964)
Plot Annie is still upset that Hilda let her down. Jack thinks she was too hasty in sacking her. Ena claims that a stain on her coat arm was from her leaning on the unclean Rovers' bar the previous night and she and Annie bicker over the responsibility for the cleaning bill. Elsie takes a phone call from David at work and is almost caught out by Mrs Ball, the supervisor. The Hewitts have returned from Ireland with Harry in a bad mood as he's been forced to agree to take over an ill Sean Riley's garage, although he really doesn't want to. He claims that he's thinking of Lucille's future and hurts Concepta when he tells her he doesn't want his daughter entering into a mixed marriage if she meets a local Irish boy. A bitter argument breaks out and he storms out of the house when Concepta tells him she's going to go, even if he refuses to. David turns up at Miami Modes when Irma is shopping there to ask Elsie to see an art exhibition at lunch with him. She's somewhat embarrassed by Dot's teasing. Dot warns Elsie to be careful. A tearful Concepta flees to see Annie in tears, saying her marriage is over and she's going to Ireland without Harry and Concepta. Dot has to cover for Elsie when she takes an extended lunch. Dot's shocked to discover that David's only twenty-four. Lucille is also angry with Concepta and pushes her to the limit. She breaks and screams at Lucille that she's tired of being treated as the wicked stepmother and that she should stick with her father. Len, Jack and Annie tell Harry that he's turning down a good opportunity. Lucille comes into the Rovers in tears. Jack makes a reluctant Harry take her into the back room to talk. He tells his daughter that they have to listen to Concepta. She realises he's now on Concepta's side. David takes Elsie for a meal out. He makes her uneasy when he gives her his lucky charm medallion necklace as a pledge, saying to wear it always. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough Guest cast *David Graham - Roger Adamson *Dorothy Greenhalgh - Joan Francis *Mrs Ball - Joy Stewart Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *7 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *Miami Modes - Better Dress Salon *Chinese restaurant Notes *A customer in Miami Modes is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that, in this episode, the following were credited but did not appear: Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge), Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire, Dennis Tanner (Philip Lowrie), Mr Swindley (Arthur Lowe) and Charlie Moffit (Gordon Rollings). *''TV Times'' synopsis: A sad time for the Hewitts *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,732,000 homes (1st place). Category:1964 episodes